Naraku's Defeat and Inuyasha's Love
by Avelyn Lauren
Summary: After four years Naraku has been defeated, Kagome is almost finished with school and Inuyasha doesn't want to wait much longer. He should have told her a long time ago. A Valentine's Day story. I hope that you enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just own part of the series and the story line. I hope you enjoy this Valentine's Day Story.**

**Naraku's Defeat and Inuyasha's Love**

'_He's coming.' Inuyasha sniffed the air. He could smell Naraky but Kagura was no longer by his side. She had found a way to get her heart back and left him. Kanna hadn't been so lucky though. She still had yet as to get away from Naraku. Naraku had been so kind as to make more incarnations that were even more sinister. There were only two of them left though._

_There were other scents mingled in the air as well. He smelled Kouga on his way followed by his annoying wolves. Ayame was either following him or tagging along. Had he actually called for back up? Keh, like the mangy wolf would do anything like that._

_Sesshomaru was coming from the west and Naraku joined them just as Sesshomaru did. "Ah I see the whole group is here." It was strange to watch. He was used to seeing them all fight with each other. Something was different this time around. They were all in agreement about him apparently. "Even with all of you together you can't defeat me."_

_"Yo, think again." A voice said from above. "Dance of blades!" Her voice resonated through the air as the fan blades blew Naraku's way. Kagura dodged his tentacles coming after her._

_"Kagura, you traitor. You should know you'll pay."_

_With his attention turned away from the other, a mistake for sure, the attacks started. Sesshomaru had used poison whip against him leaving him open enough for Kouga to do a flying kick. Naraku turned his way knocking Kouga out of the air. "You're such a nuisance but you have something that I want." Naraku's tentacles were reaching for Kouga's legs. Kouga jumped backwards just avoiding Naraku. _

_Miroku was fighting the newest of Naraku's minions. The woman was named Konikurashii. Naraku had given her all of the charms of a woman but the lethality of a viper. He had learned the hard way not to mess around with this one and had learned how to recognize her aura. Miroku had found a way to fight her though with the help of Sango. She liked to go underground but you couldn't tell where she was headed. He rubbed the tip of his staff in the powder that would poison the ground for a short period. He had a sutra ready with a particularly powerful spell. Konikurashii showed up just behind him. "Now monk…" She didn't get any farther when Miroku threw the sutra on her face._

_Sango was fighting the other incarnation of Naraku. This one was a man that looked almost human, felt almost human and unless you were a youkai, had spiritual powers or a tajiyah you could hardly tell the difference. Yobataraki controlled the night and was the most powerful at the time. In the dark he could make it to where you couldn't see your hand in front of your face._

_"Well if it isn't the feisty little tajiyah. Why don't you like the darkness? It seems it would help you to forget the past, to sleep forever." _

_"I don't want to forget the past. I want to remember every single waking moment of the day." Sango replied. _

_"Every moment, I don't think so." His voice had become low and seductive. The night around them began to darken. "You think about your houshi enough. You don't allow him to see that though. Maybe I should do something about him." _

_"You leave him out of this." Sango's voice was low with a warning that usually meant death to anyone that tried to get near her. _

_"Oh, I wouldn't want to do that. You haven't told him have you?" The low seductive voice lowered as a lover's would in the night. It was now as dark as Sango knew it would be._

_"You don't know what you are talking about. Anyways do you really think that the dark scares me?" The said tajiyah spat with venom that was too calm. _

_"You can't fight me in the dark though. I am the night."_

_"That's what you think." Just as she said that an arrow whizzed in the air around them. A bright flame appeared around causing what looked like a spiritual fire._

_"You think I can't vanquish this." He was cocky and his voice was again going to a seductive lover's. He tried to move out of it only to find that he could not. There was a barrier and the spiritual fire became stronger as it was surrounded by Miroku and Kagome._

_Now Yobataraki was scared. He knew that the houshi was powerful as well as the strange girl that traveled with them but he didn't think that anyone could do anything like this. He didn't have time to think though. Sango threw something in his face causing his smoky night air to fall all around him. She threw her hiraikotsu that had been prayed over by Miroku and a couple sacred sutras on the back of it. It flew out crossing Yobataraki's midsection. "You fool. He'll but create more of them."_

_"He won't be creating more of you tonight." It was a whisper that came from the silent tired miko holding Sango up._

_Naraku had stopped fighting when he saw the spiritual fire that Kagome had made. "Hmm… It seems that your wench has learned how to control her powers, Inuyasha. Maybe I should make her mine. I could use someone like her."_

_"You stay away from my Kagome." Inuyasha said without thought._

_"Your Kagome you say. What gives you the right to claim her? You haven't marked her." _

_Inuyasha blinked. He hadn't meant to say that. 'Crap I just put her in more danger.' Naraku's tentacle began crawling toward Kagome. "KAGOME! Get out of the way!" Inuyasha yelled._

_Kouga saw what was going on and made a little tornado grabbing her before Naraku could get to her. "You stay here. I don't want my woman getting hurt." _

_Kagome sweat dropped when he said that to her but she didn't have time to respond. She felt something coming for them and fast. Her eyes changed to a very concentrated brown and turned the direction she used her bow to knock it away from them. "We don't have time for this! Get me over to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru!" She was swept up in his arms._

_They were all exhausted. The fight seemed to have lasted a few minutes but in all reality they had been fighting for a while. Kagura had been blown out of the sky and she was being watched over by Shippou. Sesshomaru could look at the houshi and miko and see that the spiritual fire that they had kept going had nearly exhausted their reserves. Sango had been knocked unconscious by the return force of her hiraikotsu. Rin and Jaken were working on pulling her out of the line of fire before the lecherous monk came over to help. A look from all three of them said it all. It had to end now. Naraku didn't miss the look that passed._

_"You think that you can actually defeat me. Honestly you're a nice challenge but you have never defeated me."_

_"Oh I don't know Naraku. I think that I've dealt you a few killing blows myself." Kagome started. Her bow was ready for its target when he tried to get near her. He didn't succeed in grabbing her. She had put up a very weak barrier but just powerful enough to keep him out. _

_Inuyasha could sense that her powers weren't going to last much longer. "Kaze no kizu!" _

_Sesshomaru took his cue from his brother's lowering of the sword to make the wind scar. "Dragon strike." The air was electrified with thunder and lightning show but was joined by Kagome's arrow. Another arrow followed closely behind though adding to the power of Kagome's purifying one. _

_"What! This can't be…" Naraku disintegrated into the night taking his miasma with him. The little bit of reserves that Kagome had left she used to walk over to the remnants of naraku's body and picked up the almost complete jewel. She purified the Shikon no Tama and held it close to her body as she passed out._

_"Inuyasha get her out of the way!" Miroku called. His wind kanzanaa was vanishing but he was going to use the last of it to clean up the remnants of Naraku's pieces. The group watched the kanzanaa disappear as well as all traces of Naraku while Inuyasha held the passed out miko. _

_"Kikyo, what are you doing here?"_

_"I'm helping you to repay a debt so that I can take you with me."_

_"Thank you for the help but I'm not going with you. I'm staying here with Kagome."_

_Miroku looked back at them from his hand almost as stunned to hear this as his kanzanaa being gone. "You choose her over me. You promised."_

_"I promised that I would protect you. I promised that I would avenge you. I promised to never forget you. I never promised that I would leave and go to the depths of hell with you."_

_"Clay Pot you've heard him. Leave and don't bother them anymore." Sesshomaru ordered._

_"You stay out of this Sesshomaru." Kikyo had a great disliking to this youkai lord. She looked to Inuyasha for a long time. She had known it would come down to this. "Take care of her Inuyasha for there will come a time when she is needed again." She opened her arms releasing the soul that had been keeping her going. A bright light encircled her taking her and not leaving a trace that she was ever there with the exception of the memories._

_"Now let go of her." By now Sango was awake and carrying her weapon. _

"_Kouga that's enough. You've known for a long time that she doesn't care for you. Ayame is in the woods waiting for you with Ginta and Hakkaku. She loves you and you know it. You must learn how to love her and let Kagome be." Sango said to the stubborn wolf._

_Kouga nodded his head sadly. Hai, he had known, but she had never said anything to stop him from pursuing her. He walked over to Inuyasha. Kouga placed his hand on her cheek ignoring the growling warning that came from Inuyasha. "You take care of my woman." He kissed Kagome's cheeks and went into the forest._

_Shippou and Rin watched from a distance. "I sure hope he does something this time." He whispered to Rin who was giggling amused at the show that was going on before them._

_Kagura floated to the sky. "Thank you." It was a whisper in the wind but all the youkai's heard it._

"_Inuyasha you must mark her soon. Now that Naraku is defeated more demons will be here but they will go after her soon." Sesshomaru walked into the forest followed by Rin and Jaken._

'_I didn't say I was going to do anything with her. How does he know that I want to ask her?' He looked down at the beauty that was stirring in his arms. 'The joining of her soul must have given her strength back.'_

_Kagome tried to push herself out of his arms but found that he wouldn't let go. She decided to enjoy and snuggled into his chest. "Let's go." He picked her up and led the way to Kaede's village. Kaede had found nothing out until the next day after because the group was too tired to do anything but sleep through the rest of the afternoon and that night. _

Inuyasha thought back with a smile. That had been three months ago. He hadn't figured out yet how to approach her about becoming his mate. Sesshomaru had been right about other youkai coming after her but not just because of the jewel which he had the other three pieces in his hand, but because it was almost time for mating season.

He walked out of the well house and to Kagome's house where he jumped into her room and waited for her on the bed. He heard a door but it wasn't Kagome. It was Mrs. Higurashi. This was as good as time as any. "Oh, hi there Inuyasha. Did you want some ramen? Kagome will be returning from school soon."

"Hai." He answered in a distracted sort of way.

"Ummm…" he looked at the floor finding it very interesting.

"Hai," Kagome's mother waited. She didn't think that she had ever seen him this nervous.

"IwanttomakeKagomemymateandtakeherwithmetoliveinSegokuJidaiorlivehereif thatiswhatshewants." He stammered.

"What was that?" She didn't understand his mixed together words.

"I want to make Kagome my mate and take her with me to live in Sengoku Jidai or live here if that is what she wants." His face was now a bright red. His hands were behind his back.

"If this is what she wants she can do this after she finished with her school. It's almost time for her graduation. She's worked hard and she's missed a lot." He nodded his head in understanding.

"I want to do something for her." He admitted quietly. He looked away at the wall.

Kagome's mother smiled. "Well it's almost Valentine's day you can do something for her then or even before then." Her mother suggested.

"What's Valentine's Day?" He asked.

She laughed and smiled at him. "It's where you do something special for the ones that you love." Inuyasha smiled at this thought.

He smiled before he dashed out the door. She didn't need a thank you. She understood what he said without him saying anything at all. "Where's Inuyasha going?"

He said that he had to do something." She smiled at her daughter's confused face.

Kagome looked sadly out the window. She hadn't seen Inuyasha in days. She was getting ready to go over to him thinking that something had happened to him but tests coming had stopped her. It was the weekend coming after today's classes but she didn't feel like going. "Kagome dear it's time for you to go."

"Mama I don't feel like going today." She answered still looking for Inuyasha to show up. "He's not going to show up is he?" She asked more to herself.

"Don't worry dear he will. Come on you have some tests today." Kagome went to school, of course being stopped by her friends.

"Hey Kagome," Ayumi called after her, "what's wrong? You seem kind of down?"

"Yeah, don't tell me that it's that no good, two timing boyfriend of yours?" Eri chimed in.

Yumi stood behind them thinking quietly. "I just haven't seen him in a while." Kagome responded.

"Why that no good, two timing boyfriend? Why haven't you left him?" Kagome smiled blandly.

"He's not two timing. He never was. I keep trying to tell you that but you just have to jump to conclusions," she said in a quiet whisper walking away.

Yumi watched her walk away. "She really misses him. Maybe we should leave her alone."

"No way! He's no good for her." Ayumi and Eri said at the same time. "Oh look! It's Hojou!"

"Did I hear someone call my name?" He asked innocently.

"Yes, have you asked Kagome to the dance? She seems kind of down and needs some cheering up."

"I was getting ready to. I brought some chamomile tea. She has been a little depressed lately." Hojou said.

"Hey Kagome! You want to go to the dance with me?" He asked her.

"No, I don't want to."

"Just a minute Hojou we'll talk to her."

"Kagome if you don't go with him we'll never talk to you again." Kagome looked at them.

Eri looked at her. That wasn't going to work. Kagome was about to walk away. "We want you to be happy Kagome."

"We'll hold Souta captive." Ayumi said.

"You won't be able to touch him." She said. "I'm not going with him."

"If you don't you're just going to be depressed at home." Eri finally said. "It's the sweetheart dance. At least you'll be with friends." Kagome sighed in resignation.

"This isn't a good idea." Yumi said behind them after she had agreed to go to the dance.

"Yes it is. We'll help her get ready." Ayumi looked excited at the prospect of getting Kagome dressed up for something. It had been a long time.

That afternoon they dragged her to the mall found her a dress that they looked for two hours. Her hair and make up took another two hours. There was a knock at the door.

It's Hojou!" The girls cried at the same time. "You wait up here Kagome." Yumi looked at her friend sadly. All their preparations had a wonderful effect but there was still no smile on her beautiful face.

Yumi almost screamed when she saw a silver haired and red clad person come through the window. "It's alright Yumi." Kagome put her hand on her friends shoulder."

"Inuyasha, where have you been?" Kagome asked almost inaudible but Inuyasha could still hear her.

"I haven't been anywhere, wench, you just haven't been to see us."

"I've had tests I had to take."

"Keh, you and your tests." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

Yumi watched silently as the two said everything without saying anything. She knew watching that he hadn't been two timing. Maybe for a time that he had been confused but that was it.

"Who's your friend?' Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha this is Yumi."

"You never intended to hurt her." Yumi looked again from top to bottom. She walked up and reached for his ears.

"I wouldn't do that Yumi." Kagome suggested.

"Kagome Hojou's…" Ayumi and Eri stopped when the saw the jaw dropping hot looking guy dressed in weird looking clothes.

"I'll be right back Inuyasha." She turned around.

"Kagome you look…"

"Listen Hojou I can't go with you. I'm seeing someone else."

"But..

"No, I tried to tell you earlier but no one would listen. I can't go with you." She put her hand on his chest and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered before she went back upstairs.

Hojou watched sadly. He had known but had kept trying to get her to go with him anyways. Her friends joined and they left for the dance. "Look at it this way. You have three beautiful girls in your arms."

Inuyasha waited until they were gone. "You look…" He blushed slightly. He didn't know how to tell her she looked beautiful. She was wearing a blue spaghetti strap dress.

"Oh Inuyasha you're here. Kagome you look beautiful."

"Mama I'm going to go with Inuyasha."

"I'll always support you in anything that you do."

"Thank you Mama." She kissed her cheek.

"Come on." Inuyasha carried her bridal style.

Through the well she was greeted by an over hyper kitsune. "Kagome…" He threw himself in her arms. "It's been too long. Why haven't you come back?"

Kagome smiled. "I've had tests I had to take."

Shippou nuzzled her hair. "You smell different." He sighed dreamily in her arms. "You smell pretty."

Kagome blushed prettily. "I'll be sure to tell me friends that."

"Inuyasha…" Miroku walked through the forest. "Kagome you look beautiful." Miroku walked over and kissed her cheek. Inuyasha growled at him and Kagome stood there stunned. That was until she felt a hand where it didn't belong.

"Hentai!" Kagome slapped him long and hard. Of course, Inuyasha was right behind her in hitting him on top of his head.

"Keep your hands off of her." Inuyasha growled with a threat.

Inuyasha led Kagome through the now dark forest. They had already passed Goshinboku. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." She tripped over a root but she never hit the ground. "Climb on wench." He ordered her.

They found themselves at an opening with a fire going by the hot springs that Kagome and Sango usually bathed in. There was a kettle with boiling water that smelled like it had ramen noodles in it. Kagome smiled, only Inuyasha would have a kettle of ramen. Some things in her life would never change. He sat her down on a rock placed by the fire and served their food. She expected his gone in a moments time but… wait was he using manners? He was taking his time using chopsticks, not slurping up the noodles. She was so shocked she had stopped eating.

"What's wrong you don't like your noodles?" He watched her noodles slip form the chopsticks.

"No," she looked away blushing bright red.

She didn't look for a few seconds until he had taken her bowl from her hands… and started feeding her? The girl wanted to check his temperature but she enjoyed being treated so gently by him. "Kagome I…" he gulped. "How was he supposed to tell her this?

'Don't think, just say it.' Something inside him said.

His thoughts were stopped when her hand touched his forehead. Her eyes stopped him from saying anything. Forget saying anything to her. His eyes flashed red but she didn't draw away when his changed back to deepening amber. Inuyasha pulled her toward him. "Have I told you how beautiful I think you are tonight?" He whispered in her ears.

Kagome had no time to answer him. He was kissing her hesitantly, shyly but passionately. His hands pulled her closer and ran down her back relaxing her.

Kagome was unsure how to respond. He had been so sweet and gentle all through the night and now he was kissing her. Her hands slid up his haori and around his neck. The kiss changed from shy to passionate very quickly.

They were both in heaven when they stopped. Neither knew how long they had kissed and didn't care. "Kagome, I love you, I don't want you to leave, I want you to be mine forever." It was all said in one breath before he let her go and drew a long one.

There was something coming through the bushes. "Hey, Kirara, you ready?" Inuyasha asked.

"Reor." She gave one of her small mews. They put the fire out and left on her back.

"Inuyasha where are we going?" She cuddled into his chest.

"You'll see, wench. Get some sleep." He suggested after he slipped his haori on her.

When Kagome awoke she found herself staring at the skeleton teeth of Totosai's home. "Why are we here?"

He ignored her and walked past. "Keh, Totosai, you here?" He yelled.

Totosai made his way into the mouth of the head without skipping one slow rickety step. "You're here."

"Is it ready?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hai, it is." Totosai answered.

He pulled out a box that Kagome hadn't seen. Inuyasha took the box before carefully opening the lid. "Come here Kagome." She walked over to see what was in the box. There were actually three things in the box. The first thing he slipped over her head. "This was my mother's. I had Totosai keep it for me. I didn't want it lost." He whispered.

Kagome looked at the necklace. It was long and she didn't have to strain to see it. She lifted it up made with what she wasn't sure but she saw a crescent moon combined with a dog howling to the moon. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

"My Otousan gave it to Okaasan when they became mates." She understood what he meant. They had discussed the youkai form of marriage before.

"Keh, are you going to keep looking at that or do you want to know what else I have in here?" He took something else out of the box. It was carefully wrapped in a blue flowered cloth. "Open it."

She unwrapped it to find a bow. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "don't d that." He looked away. He hadn't meant to make her cry. Kagome didn't wait for Inuyasha to give her the other one. She pulled it out of the box and took the white cloth to reveal a quiver with some arrows in it already.

"Inuyasha, how… what… why…" Kagome had never found herself so speechless.

"I told you I want you to be mine." He whispered in her ear. "The medallion was given to Okaasan when he asked her to be his. I had the quiver made because it is traditional for a youkai to give weapon of protection for the one he took as a mate."

Inuyasha picked up the cloth that had wrapped each of the items. "I thought that you might like these." He handed them to her. She looked more closely. It was a kimono and the underdress.

"I don't know what to say. I'm honored." Kagome whispered to him before he kissed her. She drew him closer so that she, "Yes, Inuyasha I accept. Just let me finish school."

Totosai came up behind them. He had gone back to the black hole of his home when Inuyasha had started giving Kagome the gifts. "Lady Kagome, Lord Inuyasha.," Inuyasha looked up from sniffing Kagome's hair, Totosai never called him that, "your father left this for when you chose your mate." In his hands there was a sword of finer craftsmanship than Inuyasha's.

Kagome let go of Inuyasha to hold the beautiful katana. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't, Lord Inutaisho had a katana made for each of the wench's of his sons. It won't react to you until after you have completed the process." Totosai smiled his own little awkward way that any other time would give you the creeps. The thing was hardly anyone had ever seen him smile. "Lord Inuyasha has chosen well." Totosai kissed her cheek before he heard Inuyasha growl at him.

Kirara could be heard outside chasing a butterfly. "Reor," she stopped at the teeth and gingerly stepped in.

"I know Kirara it's time to go." Inuyasha turned to Totosai. "Arigatou Totosai."

"Take care of her."

"Keh, you don't have to tell me." Inuyasha led the way out of the head.

"Inuyasha, I love you." Kagome kissed him by a transformed Kirara.

-

-

-

Okay I just had a lot of fun writing this. Whether you review this story or not I hope you enjoy the story. Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
